Recuerdos:
by Silyane
Summary: ¿Será o no demasiado tarde para ellos? [GRS] Rewiews please¡¡¡
1. Default Chapter

¿Echas de menos San Francisco?

Cara de circunstancias, vacio mental.

¿A que viene eso ahora? Acierto a preguntar, sin saber muy bien si voy a recibir una respuesta coherente.

Solo curiosidad...

Lo sabía, siempre eludiendo mis preguntas, siempre haciendo cómo si no pasara nada, siempre respondiendo evasivas...

No la hecho de menos porque no tengo allí nada que merezca la pena.

Gil me mira con incredulidad, quizá piensa que miento, no lo sé, no puedo ver más allá de lo que él me permite ver en sus preciosos ojos grises.

No puedo creer que no exista nada que te hiciera añorar la ciudad al venir aquí.

Bueno si hay algo que hecho de menos...

¿el qué?

Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros...

Ahora calla, típico en él, otra vez le he dejado sin respuestas...

Se limita a mirarme a los ojos, preguntándose tal vez si lo que pasó allí todavía sigue vivo o por el contrario debería dejarlo correr.

¿Otra vez San Francisco, Sara?

Esta y las que hagan falta, pensé, estoy harta de que actúes con esa parsimonia tuya cada vez que hablas conmigo...

Tu preguntaste primero, el que no quiere saber no pregunta, ¿verdad?

Le dejé ahí plantado, como ocurre siempre que surgen sus preguntas que nada tienen que ver con nada.

A mitad de pasillo oigo su voz, esa dulce voz con la que cada noche sueño, y esa que en mis delirios me dice lo mucho que me ama y lo perdido que está sin mi.

¿Qué hacemos?

¿Con qué exactamente?

No estaba dispuesta a rendirme tan fácilmente, si quería algo, esperaba que fuese él quien lo pidiera...

Su mirada baja hasta el suelo, se quita las gafas y pone esa expresión bucal suya que indica que va a hablar.

Con nosotros, Sara, con lo nuestro.

¿Qué nuestro? Nunca ha habido nada nuestro, que yo sepa, tu te encargaste de que así fuera.

_Ahora_ es diferente, he cambiado, has cambiado, podría funcionar...

_Ahora _es "_demasiado tarde_"


	2. Cosas del pasado que se hacen presentes

De nuevo aquí estoy, en el laboratorio, mi lugar de trabajo, el lugar dónde cada día veo al hombre al que amo con todo mi corazón sin poder hacer lo que mi cabeza me pide.

Ojalá las cosas en San Francisco hubieran sido distintas... Creo que ninguno tuvo la culpa de lo que allí ocurrió, pero sí de que eso tan maravilloso tuviera un final.

Gil se acerca a mi y me saca de mis pensamientos, le miro mientras me habla de las pruebas que he recogido en una escena.

No puedo dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos, ese mar de dudas e incertidumbres en el que me veo inmersa cada vez que le veo.

Dios, que guapo está desde que lleva barba... ( mas aún)

¿Sara,Te pasa algo?

Se ha dado cuenta de que no le estaba escuchando, siempre acaban delatandome mis sonrisas...

No, nada, era sólo que... Bueno da igual, el caso es que no te estaba escuchando, perdona. ¿Qué decías?

Ya, ya me había dado cuenta... Digo que vuelvas a la escena y la revises no sea que se nos haya pasado algo por alto.

¿Porqué? Lo revisé todo de arriba abajo, no había más huellas que las que saqué de el vaso que estaba en la cómoda.

Vuelve por si acaso, puede que no te fijases bien.

Y se va, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, lo que no sabe es que este asalto lo ha ganado, pero la guerra hace mucho que la perdió.

Vuelvo a la escena, todo está igual desde el día que estubimos trabajando allí toda la noche en busca de alguna prueba, todo...

No sé porque me dice que lo vuelva a revisar, si sabe que no hay nada más.

Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, podría estar ahora con otra cosa, en vez de malgastar mi jornada laboral buscando una aguja en un pajar.

Además, ¿que espera que encuentre? ¿Algún cabello, fibra o rastro que haya podido mi profesionalidad y experiencia pasar por alto?

A veces creo que mi jefe me subestima...

Miro todo de nuevo, busco hasta en el último rincón y no veo nada, hasta que mis ojos se fijan en un libro de entomología forense que se encuentra en una estantería.

Al cogerlo cae de él un sobre, está escrito a mano y me sorprendo a mi misma al leer mi nombre en él.

No se que leches pinta ahí esto, pienso, así que no voy a dilatar más la situación, decido abrirlo y ver que hay en su interior.

(Yo sigo escribiendo,aunque nadie me lea...)


	3. La carta que nunca llegó

Una carta manuscrita, es de Grissom y me sorprende en el mismo instante en que leo sus primeras palabras:

"_Sara, mi amor..."_

Que coincidencia, comienza igual que una de aquellas cartas en las que me prometía amor eterno, sigo leyendo más abajo;

_No sabía como decirte todo esto, así que recurro a lo que es más fácil para mi, escribirlo en vez de dar la cara, como siempre._

Necesito disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho, por todo el mal que he podido causarte y por todas las veces en las que me has puesto entre la espada y la pared y yo no he sabido decidirme por ti, lo siento mucho.

_Quizá creas que me olvidé de todo aquello al venir a Las Vegas, que no te tuve en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón y que no recordaba todo lo que me hiciste sentir..._

_No lo he olvidado antes, ni podría olvidarlo ahora. _

_¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? Claro que te acordarás, no sueles olvidar ese tipo de cosas._

_Aún puedo oir tu voz, tu postura al acercarte a mi, tu mirada llena de chispa y tu sonrisa siempre permanente en la boca, cuando me sorprendiste con una pregunta al acabar la clase, esa clase que te habías pasado entera hablando con tu compañera de al lado..._

_Recuerdo la manera en que me hiciste aquel comentario, con ese aspecto de indiferencia tan característico tuyo:" Muy interesante el ejemplo de la mosca del vinagre para apoyar su teoría de los distintos insectos que van apareciendo en un cadáver a lo largo del proceso de la putrefacción"_

_Me di la vuelta, y me sorprendí al verte ahí parada felicitándome por un comentario tan absurdo para explicar otro concepto más importante._

_¿De veras le ha gustado? Creí que no estaba prestando atención a la explicación..._

_Bueno, eso puede parecer a simple vista, pero estoy llena de sorpresas, Gil._

_No podrías haber contestado nada mejor, esa sería una de las frases que marcaría esta historia._

_Fue la manera en que dijiste mi nombre la que hizo que me quedara sin saber que decir, cosa que se ha repetido en multiples ocasiones._

_¿Le he ruborizado, Sr Grissom? Lo siento, no era mi intención _

_(No, claro que no lo era, tu intención era volverme loco por ti, y lo conseguiste)_

_¿Cúal es su nombre? Pregunté,queriendo saber quien había logrado esa emoción en mi, tan desconocida..._

_Sara Sidle._

_Srta Sidle, le sugiero que si no tiene interés en mi clase no intente ganar puntos conmmigo acercandose después a mi y haciendo comentarios ingeniosos acerca de mis explicaciones, es mejor que se quede en su casa estudiando y no perdiendo el tiempo con la entomología._

_Pero si yo no...( decidiste callar, y tu sonrisa se borró)_

_Sólo pretendías conocerme mejor, pero eso, y lo descubriste poco a poco, es algo muy difícil._

_Esa fue la primera vez que te hice daño, de las muchas que ha habido..._

_No puedo perdonarme cada uno de los fallos que me ha ido alejando cada día más de ti, no puedo olvidar la primera vez que te besé, y cada uno de los días que pasé a tu lado._

_Porque tú, y sólo tú me has hecho sentir cómo un niño, indefenso ante tu presencia, descolocado a cada momento, sin saber que puede venir después, y enamorado hasta la locura, descubriendo en mi sentimientos olvidados y que prometí a mi mismo no volver a sentir nunca..._

_Nadie debería sentirse culpable por amar, pero yo lo hice, y al volver a sentir amor volví a escapar de eso, y me alejé de ti, algo que jamás podré perdonarme._

_Quiero que todo vuelva a ser cómo antaño, que volvamos a aquellos meses en San Francisco, y que nada, nunca me haga alejarme de ti._

_Sé que viniste aquí por mi, y por eso no pienso dejar que te vuelvas a ir, no podría vivir ahora que estoy seguro de que no puedo pasar más tiempo sin tenerte._

_Espero tu respuesta y que no sea demasiado tarde._

_Te quiere..._

_Gil Grissom_


End file.
